That's How We Like It On Asgard
by JJdracula
Summary: Thor/OC Loki/OC Basically just short stories about Thor and Loki's married life, some humour, some angst, just a bit of everything :D Written with one of my best friends Georgie XD
1. Dinner

**Hey, so me and my best friend Georgie came up with some alternate universe where she's married to Thor and I'm married to Loki. We kinda sometimes forget that people don't know as much about these stories as we do because we discuss them all the time so if there are any plot holes or mistakes, please don't hurt us. Any questions, just ask **

Jessie sighed and dropped the pillow she was repositioning on the sofa.

"Yes Loki, your help would be greatly appreciated!" she snapped, throwing her husband a dirty look and running a hand through her bright blue hair. He simply smiled and put down the book he was reading, looking up at her as though she was crazy. Jessie had met Loki when Asgard sent him back to S.H.E.I.L.D. unfortunately he found himself barred from his realm for a lengthy amount of time. Jessie had been in charge of caring for him while he was being held at HQ and they'd quickly fallen in love. It had been three years since then, Loki was a completely different person and thanks to working in the section of S.H.I.E.L.D. that dealt with the Avengers, Thor was now married to her best friend, George. They'd had a joint wedding. Even though the brothers relationship had been extremely rocky since the happenings in Manhattan, George and Jessie continued to encourage the brothers to spend more time together. And it seemed they both loved each other enough to believe that sharing a wedding was a good decision.

"Seriously? You're just going to sit there?" Jessie demanded. Glaring at her husband who had picked his book back up and was flicking through it idly.

"Jay, Thor is an idiot. He isn't going to care how tidy our apartment is. All he's going to care about is whether or not there are Pop tarts in the cupboard." Jessie's expression turned to one of complete and utter panic, she opened her mouth to speak but Loki cut her off

"I restocked yesterday, we have five unopened boxes." Jessie shut her mouth again and visibly relaxed.

"Thank you _so_ much, seriously, and yeah I know nobody will care but still… what about Georgie? She's expecting any day now, I doubt she wants to sit in a load of our crap." Loki got up and kissed Jessie on the forehead gently, laughing softly at her before he walked to the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle. The large apartment filled with the sound of bubbling water. Loki was very proud of his home. The apartment was big, due to Odin's sons having access to his unlimited gold, but in no way overbearing. It was very modern, with large windows lining an entire wall overlooking London, it had white carpets and light wooden floors. The kitchen was made of deep green cupboards and counters with dark oak countertops. It looked beautiful when there weren't pizza boxes and clothes everywhere which was why Jessie had been rushing around for the majority of the morning, tidying up. Glancing at the clock Loki briefly wondered whether it was really a good idea for Jessie to invite George and Thor round for dinner. He finally settled on 'bad' idea immediately after a large hammer smashed through the dark oak front door and then changed direction mid-air, returning to the man now stood in the empty door way. Jessie jumped and gripped the pillow she was holding tightly while Loki just sighed.

"Good evening Thor." He rubbed his face then looked up towards his brother, sipping his tea, hiding his smirk behind the mug. Fast footsteps could be heard approaching from the corridor and Jessie grinned, dropping the pillow as recognising Georgie's northern accent.

"No. No. No. No. No! God dammit Thor!" She came skidding into view holding four blue slushies' and took in the mess that Thor had made in her absence.

"I leave you alone for a minute!" Jessie picked her way through the shattered remains of the door and launched herself at her best friend/sister-in-law, enveloping her in a hug while Loki smiled awkwardly at his brother who was still stood brandishing Mjolnir at the apartment.

"So Loki! Where do you keep the Tarts of Pop?" Thor yelled, not even bothering to greet anybody. Jessie smirked.

"Sorry Thor, I don't have Nicki Minaj on my iPod." Loki sniggered at his wife's antics but Thor dropped his hammer, frowned and looked towards George for an explanation. George patted her husband on the cheek then walked over to the kitchenette to deposit the slushies'. George and Jessie had bought blue slushies when they saw the Lorax in 3d and now it had become a tradition. Thor followed George to the kitchen like a lost puppy.

"It's just a dig at Nick Minaj, Thor," when Thor still looked confused George elaborated. "She's an untalented wench. Get it, love?" Thor still didn't look like he understood but stroked his beard and nodded seriously in an attempt to act like he did. George laughed and kissed her husband, the large bump of her stomach got in the way a little, Thor laughed and placed a gentle hand on it. All confusing jokes forgotten as his eyes filled with affection towards his pregnant wife and their unborn baby.

Loki coughed pointedly to remind the romantic couple of their whereabouts before anything rated above PG could happen. George looked up at Jessie and grinned, Jessie smiled back. Glad that George was getting what she wanted. A family. Whereas Jessie was not the least bit maternal George had always wanted children and despite being ditzy and slightly unpredictable at times, Thor would make a brilliant father.

"Anyway…" Loki walked over to the glass table and began to pull out the chairs, making sure the cutlery was still lined up with the deep green place mats. "George, could you place the slushies in the freezer? You made it just in time. Soup is about to be served." Loki gestured to Jess that she should put some Pop Tarts in the toaster as he walked over to the oven to take out whatever lavish meal he was cooking. Loki was an excellent chef and always produced the most amazing food. This was extremely handy seeing as he had to cater for a fussy vegan every night for the rest of his married life. Serving large portions onto white, square plates he pushed them to the edge of the counter where George and Thor picked them up and carried them to the table. Jessie grabbed the toasted Pop Tarts, putting them on a plate and re-filling the toaster. She then filled four glasses with water from the tap, walking past Loki on the way to the table. As she passed him she held out the glasses and he brushed his hand absentmindedly against the sides of them, as he did, three perfectly round balls of ice formed, floating on the surface of each cup. Jessie kissed him swiftly and muttered

"What would I do without you?"

"Buy an ice machine?" He shot back, grinning. When he had finished serving he grabbed Thor's second batch of Pop Tarts from the toaster and piled them on top of the others. Carrying the plate to the table where everybody was sitting he placed them in front of Thor who grinned and used his hands to pull one apart. Loki rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Jessie. Unlike Jessie, who would compromise and eat food she didn't necessarily like for her husband, Thor would do no such thing for his brother. And much like parents giving into a child throwing a tantrum, Jessie and Loki had given up trying to get Thor to eat anything other than Pop Tarts. It wasn't worth the arguments. Loki knew that Thor was banned from eating Pop Tarts at his own home because George couldn't keep up with the demand so Loki treated him every time he visited. He liked to pretend that it was Jessie's idea but it was clear just how much he loved his brother by the way he smiled watching Thor eat.

"Those were most delicious Lady Jessie, do you perhaps have another?" Thor asked loudly. Jessie, George and Loki all looked down at their untouched dinners then back to Thors empty plate. George smacked Thor's arm lightly.

"I can't believe you ate a whole box of Pop Tarts in the time it took us to sit down! Thor!"

Thor looked towards George with his head bowed slightly reminding his wife of a dog that knew it was in trouble. "Yes Lady George?"

George smiled warmly, "I've already told you you don't have to call us "lady", love." She put air quotes around the word 'lady'. "It isn't impolite here, honestly, nobody cares and you finished your meal before we'd even started! Come on! Manners!" Thor's face fell despite Georges light tone and Jessie quickly tried to cheer him up again.

"It's fine Thor, just don't eat these ones as fast ok?" She smiled at him as she got up to put more Pop Tarts into the toaster.

"Sorry," George said as she smiled at Loki who was delicately cutting his food. He grinned back at her.

"He was the same back home, only with a different variety of foods obviously, I am used to it. He meant no disrespect." Loki shot Thor a humorous glance as though he was remembering a particularly funny story about Thor and Thor's eyes shone when he realised his brother was smiling at him. Jessie turned around with a new batch of Pop Tarts and felt her heart warm watching Thor and Loki getting along so well. Only a few months ago, George and Thor had held a baby shower at the Asgard Palace that resulted in Thor throwing Loki through a wall. She placed the Pop Tarts in front of Thor then brushed her hand over her husband's shoulders as she moved to sit down. Thor carefully picked up a Pop Tart then let it drop back onto his plate. Glancing at George to check that she was watching he picked up his knife and fork and slowly cut a slice of his food. Scooping it onto his fork he raised it to his lips and froze, his fork suspended in mid-air, waiting for George's approval. Loki kicked George under the table, considering it was made of glass the movement was painfully obvious although Thor was too busy gazing at his other half. George took the hint and reached over to grab his free hand.  
"I love you Thor." Thor grinned,

"And you know I love you too. More than anything else on Midgard. Anything else in the universe." George reached down and placed a hand on her stomach then looked back up at Thor.

"You've made me so happy." George said. Jessie coughed this time to get the couples attention and gestured to the food in front of them.

"Save it for when you're alone guys." George laughed and Thor chuckled then looked down at the Pop Tarts in front of him eagerly. George and Jessie picked up their cutlery and started to dig in. Dinner then continued without any interruptions, not counting the numerous times Jessie had to put more Pop Tarts in the toaster (Loki had made Thor do it once and the whole kitchen had needed renovating). It consisted mainly of small talk and cute little stories of when Loki and Thor were younger. When it was over George and Jessie retreated to the sofa while their husbands cleaned up in the kitchen.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Jessie asked George who was sat hugging a pillow. She looked mildly annoyed at the fact she could no longer draw her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah sure, what've you got?"

"I don't know," Jessie got up to look through the DVD collection stored behind the large flat screen TV.

"I'm just warning you now that most of these are Loki's." George smiled as Jessie started to read out the titles.

"The Dead Poets Society?"

"No."

"Didn't think so, Bowling For Columbine?"

"Um, what is that?"

"Some documentary about the state of America's economy or racism or something."

"Then definitely not." George laughed.

"The Boy In Striped Pyjamas?"

"Seriously? You know how depressing that film is!"

"Yeah, I know. Shawshank Redemption?

"Isn't that Stephen King? Yeah, No."

"Oh my god, where are _my_ DVD's?" Jess rummaged around the back of the TV, George could hear her scattering them all over the floor. "Aha! The Hangover?" Jess lifted her hand to hold it above the TV screen so George could see it. George opened her mouth to speak but Jessie cut her off. She dropped The Hangover and held up another DVD.

"I've got it! We _have_ to watch this! _Have_ to!" George leaned foward and her face broke out into a huge grin when she read the title.

"What are you watching Princess?" Loki called from the kitchen.

"SUPERBAD!" Jessie shouted triumphantly, jumping up and racing around to put the DVD in the player.

"Again?" Loki asked in disbelief. "The humour is revolting."

Jessie laughed, ""Exactly!"

Her husband rolled his eyes then went back to his cleaning.

"Come on!" Jess shouted "You like Family Guy, how is this any different apart from y'know… the real people?" Loki looked over his shoulder as he dried a plate.

"I have never said that I like Family Guy. I said it was mildly amusing."

"Well get your ass over here and be 'mildly amused' then. You too Thor." Thor immediately dropped the glass he was drying and practically jumped onto the sofa, wrapping his arms around George. Sighing in defeat Loki placed his towel on the side and walked to sit next to Jessie.

"You're cleaning up the rest of the kitchen." He shot at her, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, yeah…" She laughed. He'd end up doing it anyway. The kitchen was his and he didn't like other people messing up the organisation of the spices or towels or glasses or plates… the list went on forever. Snuggling up to Loki, Jessie caught him once again looking at Thor with affection in his eyes and as George lifted the TV remote to hit 'Play' she couldn't help but feel that there was hope for the two brothers yet.


	2. Two Weeks Early

It was two weeks earlier than they had expected. A heavily pregnant Georgie was sprawled across the sofa, her head in her husband's lap while he played with her hair.

"Thor, sweetheart?" She murmured sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"Please can we turn off iCarly and put something else on?" Georgie twisted around so that she could see Thor's face. Of course he hadn't even taken his eyes off of the TV. Once again, Georgie inwardly cursed Tony for buying Thor the iCarly box set. Thor, no matter how hard people tried to point it out, didn't understand that it was children's programme, and continued to force it upon his wife nearly every night. George reached up and patted Thor on the cheek, gaining his attention fully this time.

"Can we _please_ turn it over, love?" Thor's face dropped, he knew that if he _did_ turn it over, there would be no threat of Georgie taking away his DVD's but on the other hand he was really enjoying this particular episode. Seeming to battle with himself for a moment he finally handed his wife the remote, sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms.

"Okay, if it's really what you wish." he sighed dramatically. Georgie threw her hands in the air at her husband's tone, shifting into sitting position and trying, to no avail, to ignore his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my god. Fine! We can watch one more!"

Thor grinned and pulled the remote back out of Georgie's hand. Chuckling at his wife who was mirroring himself just a few seconds before, arms crossed, bottom lip out. As soon as he pressed play on the remote George suddenly gripped his arm and screamed. Thor yelled in shock and turned to face her.

"Surely it's not _that_ bad, darling. We can turn it over, look…here!" He threw the remote at George who didn't even raise her arms. It soared over her shoulder and something crashed to the ground behind them, Thor looked around the room, panicking at the fact his wife still hadn't loosened her grip on his arm. Georgie was sat up straight with a stunned look on her face.

"I'll turn it off! I'm turning it off! I'm sorry!" Thor babbled, he jumped up from the sofa and turned the television off using the button on the side.

"Thor! I'm not angry at you, you idiot! The baby is coming!" Georgie laughed anxiously at his face, she was clutching her stomach. Thor froze and shook his head!

"No…what do you mean? We have two weeks! YOU SAID WE HAD TWO WEEKS… WAIT- WHAT… SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled. He spun around frantically, looking for something, he didn't know quite what. Georgie was still sat on the sofa, watching with an amused expression on her face as Thor ran around the room. There was the loud noise of shattering glass as Thor knocked the TV off of it's stand and it fell to the floor. Georgie groaned. Trying to distract her husband she reached out to grab Thor's hand, he quickly rushed over to her and took her hand in his.

"It's going to be ok, darling… listen to me. You're going to be fine!" Thor pulled Georgie's hand to his face and kissed her palm. George rolled her eyes.

"Well done Thor, _very_ comforting." Thor looked confused at Georges tone,

"That was sarcasm, love. Now listen to me… I need you to call Pepper, ok?" Thor nodded, still holding her hand tightly.

"It's okay sweetheart I can get you to the hospital, I only failed my driving test seven times." Thor smiled reassuringly, Georgie face changed from one of amusement to one of pure panic at the thought of Thor driving.

"No, no, no, it's fine Thor please just ring Pepper, she's… err…she's got the comfiest car." Georgie quickly came up with an excuse as to why she'd prefer Pepper to drive. Thor was extremely proud of his license. George's husband nodded again then ran to the kitchen to get Georgie's phone, taking the living room door with him. Climbing back over the wooden remains he rushed back to his wife's side, quickly finding Pepper's name on the mobile and calling it just like George had taught him.

"You've reached Virginia Potts of Stark Industries, how may I help you?" Pepper answered cheerfully.

"PEPPER THE BABY IS COMING, BUT HE'S NOT MEANT TO COME FOR TWO MORE WEEKS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Thor yelled at the phone in his hands. Suddenly frantic again now that he didn't know _exactly_ what to do next. George snapped her fingers to get Thors attention and held her hand out for the phone. Thor handed it to her straight away, eager to hand over responsibility.

"Hey, Pepper. Yeah… I know, I just need a lift to the hospital, is that ok?" George smiled at Thor who was breathing twice as fast as he usually did.

"It's okay Thor calm down, she's on her way." She said, snapping the phone shut.

"You don't have to- ah!" George sucked in the air through her teeth and clutched her stomach. Thor dropped to his knees and placed his hands over her hands.

"I love you George. Do you have a name?" George smiled.

"Brucey. I think Bruce would like that." Thor's eyes filled with warmth.

"Brucey." He repeated.


	3. Giving Birth

**I forgot to say this in the last chapter but credit for all the story lines goes to Georgie, she's great at coming up with scenarios :D**

Jessie hurriedly walked through the polished white corridors of the hospital, following the yellow line on the floor leading to the maternity ward. Loki slowly followed behind her, not really bothering to keep up, it wasn't hard to lose her with her blue hair which practically glowed in the artificial light. Stopping for a second she suddenly turned sharply into the corridor to her left and stopped, leaning against the wall waiting for Loki to catch up with her. She tapped the 'Private Rooms' sign on the wall behind her impatiently. A door opened just down the corridor and a nurse brushed past Jessie looking frazzled. As the door swang back and forth behind her Jessie heard a scream coming from within the room and vowed to herself that if she and Loki ever had children, they'd adopt. She stepped away from the wall and glanced down the corridor to see where her husband had gotten to, sighing at the fact that she couldn't see him, after another thirty seconds she was ready to march off and find her him but someone ran, full pelt into her back. She spun around quickly and laughed when she saw a slightly flustered looking Bruce stood behind her, wearing the surgical shirts that Jessie had only really seen on TV before.

"Jesus Bruce! You scared me!" She yelled, hitting him on the chest, Bruce grinned.

"_You_ scared me!" He exclaimed and his grin widened. "Actually, after being in the same room as George in labour for two hours I don't think anything could scare me anymore, which I should probably thank her for... She sent me to get ice." He said, holding up an empty paper cup. Jessie smiled at Bruce as her husband came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That explains why you were running," she giggled. "She has a worse temper than you, I swear to god." Bruce grinned again then seemed to remember he was holding the cup.

"Ice. Right. See you in a bit Jess, gotta go." He made his way down the corridor, pushing the hair out of his eyes and wiping his face on one of his sleeves. Loki looked at Jess, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I want to go in," he mused. "If she can make the most composed person I know look like _that_." Jessie smiled and took his hand, pulling him towards the room that Bruce had come out of. Rolling her eyes she opened the door and pulled Loki in after her. They were immediately ushered out by a nurse but George looked up from the bed she was laying on.

"No! Let them in! That's the godfather and his wife." Jessie smiled smugly at the nurse as she reluctantly opened the door and let them into the room.

"George! Are you okay? Apparently childbirth sucks." Jessie said as Loki smiled weakly at Thor. He was sat next to his wife, holding her hand and feeding her ice chips. A smile split across Georgie's face at her best friend's ability to diffuse the tension in almost any situation.

"Did you know that Pelicans wingspan is around 200cm" Georgie ignored her friend's question and instead spouted one of her much loved Pelican facts. Jessie rolled her eyes again and laughed.

"Aaand there's another damn fact about Pelicans. Of _course_ you're ok." Jessie giggled as Thor gently kissed Georgie on the forehead, he looked slightly worried about his wife's sanity but smiled easily at his brother. Loki was stood just inside the room, not moving any closer, looking stunned.

"Loki? What's wrong?" Jessie asked, turning to face her husband. She frowned at the nurse as she rudely pushed her out of the way to get to a table full of instruments then turned back to Thor's brother.

"Are you okay Loki?" Thor asked, Loki took a hesitant step forwards.

"Did you really mean what you said?" He addressed Georgie. "About me… about me being godfather?" Georgie grit her teeth and squeezed Thor's hand, sucking in the air through her teeth, then she visibly relaxed again. She looked at Loki caringly.

"Of course I di- we did." She corrected herself and looked up at Thor. Thor looked at Loki and grinned. Walking to stand next to Jessie he put his arm around her and pulled her against him, like he needed her support. Jessie squeezed her husband then looked back to George as she let out a scream. Thor stroked the hair off of his sweaty wife's forehead.

"Are you ok, my love?" Georgie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just having a fricking baby!"

Thor looked solemn as another scream erupted from Georgie's mouth, this time she wrenched her hands out of Thor's and clutched her stomach. The mid-wife, who had been edging around the room, organising different tools and hospital things, moved back to the centre of the room. She turned to face Jessie and Loki with her mouth set.

"I need you to leave the room now." she said to Jessie. "Tell Dr. Banner not to come in here when you see him next." Jessie looked around and she realised that Bruce hadn't come back yet. Her eyes met Thor's, asking whether or not she should leave. He nodded his head reassuringly, then bent down ready to help his wife in any way he could. Jessie quickly left the room to find all of the Avengers sitting on the hard plastic seats opposite the door. They were staring at her and Loki.

"Yeah, we got kicked out." She said. "It's going to be a looong night." Tony sighed and Pepper nudged him.

"Birth is a beautiful thing Tony! Don't you _dare_ complain about staying here!" her eyes flashed as he opened his mouth. Seeing this he shut it quickly and crossed his arms. Slouching in his seat. Bruce was sat on the floor, leaning against Pepper's legs.

"Where did you get to?" Jessie asked him. Tony sniggered and Bruce glared at him.

"Tony saw me when he got here, decided he'd steal a wheelchair and run me over." He frowned when Tony started laughing harder but couldn't hide his smile. Tony finished the story.

"And… and, he jumped so hard he had to… to go outside and calm down!" Pepper's eyes widened.

"_Anthony_! What the hell were you thinking? Come with me! You and I are having a little talk!" Tony slouched in his seat even more, not bothering to wipe the smile off of his face. Pepper swatted his arm until he stood and she stood up with him, ushering him towards the door. He looked guiltily back towards the Avengers as he turned the corner.

"If I don't make it, Bruce, you can have my lab!" He yelled as Pepper yanked him away." The rest of the Avengers chuckled, then glanced at the clock. Realising they were going to be here for a long while they started to break away. Natasha and Clint went to find the canteen, Bruce sat on the floor chewing on ice chips while Steve grabbed one of the old car magazines and settled down in his chair. Loki and Jess looked at each other then sat down with Steve. Jessie rested her head on Loki's shoulder and Loki rested his head on her head.

It had been hours and hours since George had first been taken to the hospital, Loki and Jess had lost track of time. Apart from Loki going on a search for better quality food and Jessie stepping outside for a sneaky cigarette, neither of them had been out of the hospital and the surroundings were beginning to get very, very dull. Steve had fallen asleep with his head against the wall, Natasha had her feet in his lap and her head in Clint's lap, she was also asleep. Clint's eyes were shut but he was gently stroking Natasha's hair, the only give-away that he was awake. Bruce and Tony had gone on a shopping spree with Pepper to buy lots of baby related gifts for George and Thor when they were finally discharged. Jessie assumed they had gone back to Stark Towers for a bit of rest before returning because it was pitch black outside and there was no way the stores would be open at this time.

Suddenly, the door in front of the Avengers opened. The sound make each member of the group jump. Natasha and Clint's eyes snapped open, they were immediately alert and on guard while Steve rubbed his eyes sleepily. Jessie and Loki, who had both been awake, sat up a little straighter in their seats. A doctor stuck his head out of the door. He was smiling kindly.

"Mrs Odinson says she is up for visitors but only two or three at a time please, she's exaughsted." Everybody nodded then looked at each other to decide who should go first. The doctor noticed this and cleared his throat. "She is asking for Jessie and Loki." He said. The couple looked at each other then stood up and followed the doctor into the room.

The scene that Jessie walked in on would've made her tear up if she wasn't so determined not to cry. Georgie was sitting on the bed, drenched in sweat with large bags under her eyes. Her skin was deathly pale and Thor didn't look much better. They didn't seem to mind though, they both had their hands draped around a little bundle wrapped in a red blanket, tiny tuffs of blonde hair could be seen poking out through Georgie's fingers. Both parents wore identical expressions of absolute adoration. They both looked up as Jess and Loki entered the room. Jessie walked right over to the bed but Loki hesitated again before walking over slowly, almost as though he was frightened.

"What's his name?" Jessie asked as she patted George on the head.

Georgie looked up at Loki and smiled "His name is Brucey Loki Odinson" She said slowly.

Loki felt his heart contract, he walked right up to the bed where the rest where gathered and saw his nephew. He was a replica of Thor, blonde hair, blue eyes. Innocent, slightly confused expression. Without thinking he reached out to touch the child's face but stopped himself, his hand hovering uncertainly in mid-air. Georgie noticed this, as she was the only one watching him.

"You can hold him if you want" she said quietly, watching Loki's face. Loki shook his head frantically, why would this woman let him, a monster, a murderer, a _Frost_-_Giant_ hold an innocent baby. Something so fragile and breakable. Why did this woman trust him with her son? Georgie continued to smile at him, trusting him completely.

"You don't understand George." Loki murmured. "You can't let a…a…a _Frost_-_Giant_ near your child! Near _any_ child!" He backed away from the bed. Jessie reached out to take his hand but he brushed her off. Thor looked devastated.

"Loki, you aren't one of them. You are of Asgard, and I want you to meet your godson." Loki didn't looked convinced but stepped back towards the bed. George opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a nurse walking into the room.

"I'm sorry guys but it's time for me to take the child and for you all to leave, Georgina needs sleep, she's had a long couple of days."

George flinched slightly at the use of her real name as Thor boomed

"You shall do no such thing! My son will stay with his parents!" Ignoring Thor, the mid-wife walked over to the bed.

"Sorry guys, hospital policy. The rest of your friends can meet him tomorrow. Georgies arms tightened around Brucey, when the nurse realised she wasn't going to cooperate she reached out and tried to take Brucey by force. The baby started to cry and Thor looked outraged. Thor and Jessie both made a move to take Brucey back but Loki spoke softly. His tone was deadly and made everybody in the room freeze.

"Give me the baby now." he said slowly, his voice low and level. He knew that the nurse meant no harm to Brucey and was just doing her job, but for some reason Loki did not want anyone to touch his nephew. Especially if they tried to take him by force. The mid-wife fought with herself for a moment and then deciding that it most likely wasn't the best idea to anger a God, she gently handed Brucey over to Loki. Brucey stopped crying as soon as he was in his uncle's arms. Loki's expression was unreadable. He looked down at Brucey Loki Odinson who looked back up at him with large blue eyes, he reached out a tiny fist and Loki raised his hand. Brucey grabbed his thumb and squeezed it and Loki gasped, then seemed to relax. He looked up at Jessie, his eyes glistening. Thor was smiling too, his arms around Georgie's shoulders. Loki looked back to Brucey and suddenly it didn't matter that he was a despicable monster, it didn't matter that he didn't deserve Jessie, it didn't matter that he was a killer, this was his chance to redeem himself and he felt truly happy with who he was, comfortable with this baby in his arms because he knew that nothing on Midgard was ever going to harm his nephew. Not while he was around.


End file.
